Turbomachines, such as stationary gas turbines or aircraft engines, are generally known from the related art and are used in a multitude of ways. Accordingly, many components of turbomachines have already been highly developed and have numerous mutually adapted property profiles.
This also holds for the housing structures of turbomachines that must satisfy diverse tasks in terms of relieving, respectively accommodating pressure and temperature differences between the flow channel of the turbomachine, in which the operating fluid, such as air and combustion gases, is conducted, and the external environment.
However, there is an ongoing need to further improve such housing structures since more stringent demands are being placed on the relevant components, respectively component designs, particularly with regard to improving efficiency.
Thus, for example, sealing and insulation elements are used in housing structures, but they are subject to wear, however. Particularly in the case of high-speed, low-pressure turbines in turbomachines that are being increasingly used to enhance efficiency, the sealing and insulation elements in the housing structure are subject to increased wear due to the higher pressure loads. It is, therefore, desirable to find a remedy therefor since high costs, in particular, high maintenance costs are entailed when the components are subject to high wear levels, as worn components need to be replaced.